This invention relates to a multi-purpose collapsible merchandising container adaptable for the storage, transport, and display of produce items and other goods.
Collapsible containers and crates are commonly used to transport and store a variety of items. Such crates are typically formed of injection molded plastic and are frequently adapted to receive perishable food items, such as produce. When assembled, such containers are rectangular in shape and have a flat base surrounded by four upstanding side panels which are joined to the flat base. When the containers are not in use, the collapsible feature of the containers allows the containers to be folded or otherwise reduced in size, thereby providing a desired compact size when storage space is minimal.
Current collapsible containers, however, are not well suited for displaying its contents, particularly at the point of sale. The task of investigating the contents of a particular collapsible container is even more arduous in a situation where the containers are stacked upon each other. Under these circumstances, the containers must typically be unstacked in order to discover and access its contents.
Consequently, there is a need for an improved collapsible container which is suitable for display purposes. The improved container should allow for enhanced visibility of the contents of the container, as well as access to the contents of the container. The improved container should also be capable of stacking with similar containers when assembled and nested with similar containers when folded. The container should also allow for visibility and access under conditions where the containers are stacked. The container should also have a sturdy construction and load-bearing properties.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a collapsible merchandising display container which provides for access to the contents of the container, particularly when the container is in a stacked orientation with a similar container or when conventional access to the container through its upper opening is difficult or inconvenient.
It is another object according to the present invention to provide a collapsible display container which provides access and visibility to the contents of the container from the side, even when the side walls of the container are in an assembled and up orientation.
It is still another object according to the present invention to provide a collapsible display container which incorporates an access panel to the contents of the container which is movable between an open and closed state with relative ease.
It is yet another object according to the present invention to provide a collapsible display container which is stackable with like containers when assembled, and nestable with like containers when collapsed.
Moreover, it is an object according to the present invention to provide a collapsible display container which is cost effective to manufacture and efficient to assemble.
Further, it is another object according to the present invention to provide a collapsible display container which is capable of nesting with the like containers when in a collapsed position, and is also capable of stacking with like containers when in the assembled position.
It is still another object according to the present invention to provide a container that has a bottom which is robust and has a design which is sufficiently able to support the load placed therein.
In carrying out the above objects, features and advantages according to the present invention, provided is a collapsible display container including a base and a pair of opposed side walls each pivotably attached to the base. The side walls are orientable between an assembled position and a second position (collapsed or down position). At least one of the side walls includes a display member which is mounted to the wall. The display member is movable between an open position and a closed position. Thus, when the display member is in the open position and the at least one side wall is in the assembled position, the interior of the container is accessible through the at least one side wall.
The display member is preferably pivotably attached to the at least one side wall. The display member may also be releasably mounted to the at least one side wall. In a preferred embodiment, when the display member is in the closed position and the side wall is in the assembled position, the display member is generally co-planar with the side wall. In one embodiment, when the display member is in the closed position and the side wall is in the assembled position, one of the display member and the side wall includes a latch member and the other includes a recess for receiving the latch member. The display panel member is movable between the range of approximately 0xc2x0 to 180xc2x0, and in one embodiment the open display panel member is parallel to the plane of its corresponding side wall.
The display member has a display member upper edge and the side wall has a side wall upper edge, wherein when the display member is in the closed position and the at least one side wall is in the assembled position, the display member upper edge is substantially co-linear with the side wall upper edge. Also, when the display member is in the open position and the at least one side wall is in the assembled position, the display member upper edge does not project below the plane of the base.
The collapsible container disclosed herein preferably also includes a second pair of opposed side walls each pivotably attached to the base and orientable between an assembled position and an unassembled position. Each of the second pair of opposed side walls is releasably mounted to an adjacent one of the pair of opposed side walls. One of the pair of opposed side walls and second pair of opposed side walls each includes a pair of opposed lateral flanges inwardly depending therefrom and integral therewith, each lateral flange having a latch receiver formed therein, the latch receiver including an aperture and a flexible latch hinge and having a latch release member actuable by a user. The other of the pair of opposed side walls and second pair of opposed side walls each includes a pair of opposed lateral edges, each lateral edge having a latching member attached thereto. Thus, when the container is oriented in an assembled position, each lateral flange abuts an adjacent lateral edge so that each aperture receives a corresponding latching member which is fastened into position by the latch hinge, forming a secure attachment between the first and second pairs of opposed side walls. Also, in order to return the container to a collapsed position from the assembled position, each latch release member is actuated by the user in order to release the latching member fastened therein.
The base of the container includes a first and second pair of opposed edges. The pair of opposed side walls and the second pair of opposed side walls are pivotably attached to a corresponding one of the first and second pair of opposed edges. In one embodiment, one of the first and second pairs of opposed edges are each defined by an upstanding base wall. When the pairs of side walls are oriented in the second position, they are oriented in one of an inwardly folded orientation or an outwardly folded orientation.
The container preferably has a pair of opposed display panel members attached to opposed side walls, and may also have a third or fourth display panel member on the remaining side walls.
The above objects and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention are readily apparent from the following detailed description of the best mode for carrying out the invention when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.